


Senses

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark reaches out with his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> For my DrabbleFest. THIS IS IN SECOND PERSON. And it is pretty vague. But in this context is undeniably Clark/Bruce

_**Drabble: Senses**_  
Title: Senses  
Fandom: DCU  
Characters/Pairings: Bruce/Clark  
Rating: G  
Summary: Clark reaches out with his senses.  
Note: For my DrabbleFest. THIS IS IN SECOND PERSON. And it is pretty vague. But in this context is undeniably Clark/Bruce

 **Touch  
**  
Softly, softly, whisper words of love into his skin. Know his scars, all of them, trace the patterns with your fingertips and your lips, and feel the pain in his soul. He lives so dangerously that it breaks your heart, his life so fragile that you despair for his safety.

You worship his scars, both inside and out, grazing his skin, sending shivers through his body, giving pleasure freely to block out his pain, and give him something like heaven.

All you have to do is touch.

 **Sight**

Soak in this sight. The sight of your beloved, sleeping peacefully, for once without nightmares marring his face. His skin caressed by moonlight, his hair gleaming gently, dark against the pale marble of his skin.

His face is relaxed, his nightmares banished, and you drink in this rare sight.

 **Scent**

His scent isn’t outrageously strong. It’s gentle, yet it’s presence is pervasive even when you are not with him. It sticks to your clothes, your hair, your skin.

It surrounds you in a warm, comforting way.

 **Sound**

His voice is a low, warm baritone, sultry in its dark promise. His voice has taken over your thoughts on more than one occasion, and left you wanting more and more, wanting to hear that voice caress your thoughts, weave through your mind.

It makes you love him more.

Taste

He tastes of shadows and sorrow and life, and you would not have it any other way. Your lips map his scars, your tongue tasting each dip and crevice, learning your love in a very different way.

The pleasure you bring him tastes sweet on your tongue.


End file.
